1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilating systems, and more particularly, to a ventilating system for supplying outdoor air to a room or discharging room air to an outside of the room.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Air in a closed room is involved in reduction of an oxygen content and increase of a carbon dioxide content as time goes-by due to respiration of organisms, leading to impede respiration of the organisms.
Therefore, if many people stay in a small space, such as an office or a car, it is required to replace polluted room air with fresh outdoor air from time to time. In general, the ventilating system is used in this time.
A related art ventilating system is provided with an air supply fan for supplying outdoor air to the room, an air supply flow passage for guiding the outdoor air to a case of the ventilating system, an air discharge fan for discharging room air to an outside of the room, and an air discharge flow passage for guiding room air to the outside of the room.
In general, the air supply fan and the air discharge fan are mounted in the case, leading to a size of the case large. Moreover, the two fans and two flow passages increase a cost of the ventilating system.
Furthermore, the related art ventilating system, using two fans, has a loud noise and high power consumption due to the fans.